oorahpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Travis Tuckins
"You really want to do this, son?" -Travis Tuckins to the Border Patrol Guard "I once had 2 cooks. I killed them. Reason? I didn't have a reason, but now, I have a reason to kill you" -Travis Tuckins, to Colin Cole and Diesel Mondini About When Colin Cole first encountered Travis Tuckins, he was a known warlord, the head of Blowfish Enterprises, a renowned yam farmer, a harbinger of evil, a worldwide sensation, a trillionaire and a genius. Since then, however, his characteristics have changed substantially. He has fought Colin Cole many times, serving as the main antagonist for much of Season 1. Recently, he has become an ally for Colin Cole. Despite him saying that he was Colin Cole's father in Episode 8: Exodus, it has been confirmed that Diesel Mondini, not Tuckins, is Colin's father. Timeline Pre-Episode 2: Biker Patriots/Prologue to Episode 6: The Tribulations of Travis Tuckins Travis Tuckins was born into a rich family, and when his father died, the family company fell to him. The company that he inherited, Blowfish Enterprises, was quite large. However, during his time as CEO, he led the company to monopolize many other industries. He soon became a trillionaire, and a sensation the world over. Aspiring businessmen looked to him as inspiration. However, most of his success was thanks to illegal activity and scandal. At some point long before he encountered Colin Cole, he was dining at one of his mansions in an undisclosed location. His two head cooks at the time, Patch and Thatch, had prepared a fine meal of pancakes for him. Despite their hard work, Tuckins soon found the meal to be unsatisfactory. In a fit of rage, he murdered Patch and Thatch. These were the first people he ever killed, and certainly not the last. Although never mentioned, Travis Tuckins probably met Colin Cole and/or Diesel Mondini before Episode 2: Biker Patriots. Eventually, his illegal activities were discovered. He moved to his base in the German Alps, most likely to avoid the government. However, that would not stop Corporal Colin Cole from finding him. Sometime before Episode 2 (likely when he first went to the German Alps), he contacted or was contacted by Adolf Gunter. The result was Gunter becoming Tuckins' lieutenant. Episode 2: Biker Patriots ''"Looking for me?" ''-Travis Tuckins Travis Tuckins, now safe inside his lair in the German Alps, thought that he would never be found. This fact is evidenced when Colin Cole finds only one guard in the facility. Either because by being told by his guard or by watching security cameras, Travis Tuckins became alerted to Colin Cole's presence. When Colin Cole entered his base, Tuckins was lying in wait. After Colin searched some of the lair, Travis Tuckins revealed himself. A fistfight ensued, which ended with Colin Cole defeating Tuckins. Colin, believing that Tuckins was dead, left the area. However, Tuckins survived their encounter and soon recovered. Episode 2-Episode 4 Not much is known about this time. Tuckins was most likely plotting against Colin Cole at this point, which may have involved paying Agent Harley an obscene amount of money to capture Colin Cole (though this is unconfirmed). Tuckins' and Agent Harley's relationship is never shown, because Harley was killed by Colin before Tuckins appeared in Episode 4. In addition, it was likely during this time that Agents Adrian Jensen and Spencer Daniels were sent to work undercover by the U.S. government. Sometime after Episode 3, Tuckins found Adolf Gunter, who he either found alive or revived to eventually fight Colin Cole. It was probably during this time that Tuckins and the Cuban Druglord started working together. Episode 4: Mavericks Disavowed ''"Stop the vehicle." ''-Travis Tuckins Sometime before Colin Cole was captured by Agent Harley, Travis Tuckins was crossing an unknown border between countries, or a checkpoint into a military base. What Tuckins was achieving during this time is quite unknown, although some speculations have been made. Either way, he was in a truck that was being driven by Adrian Jensen. Tuckins dispatched of a guard and moved on. A while after this, he enters the room in which Colin Cole was being interrogated. He shot Colin and killed Agent Vladimir. After this he released a virus that killed everyone in a quarantine zone surrounding Colin Cole's position. Episode 4-Episode 6 Once Colin Cole left the military base he was interrogated at in Episode 4, he found himself in the quarantine zone Tuckins had created to use his virus. Tuckins' release of the virus was likely another attempt to kill Colin. When it failed, Tuckins sent Adolf Gunter into the quarantine zone to hunt Colin. This ended in Gunter's defeat, and Colin's eventual realization that he was not in an apocalypse; just a quarantine zone. Episode 6: The Tribulations of Travis Tuckins ''"Colin Cole... You have much to learn." ''-Travis Tuckins Sometime after a nuke exploded in the German Alps, Tuckins found himself at Gunter's private ski resort. With him was a posse of guards and Spencer Daniels, who was being hunted by Colin & co.. After many of his guards were killed by Colin Cole and Diesel Mondini, Tuckins approached them. He shot Diesel with a quad-barreled buck-shot shotgun, fatally wounding him. After this, Tuckins and Colin had a fistfight to the death. This ended with Tuckins' defeat by being stabbed with his own sword. It has been speculated that Travis Tuckins had been planning to betray the Cuban Druglord as early as Episode 6, as hinted by some of his dialogue in the film. Episode 6-Episode 8 Tuckins, having survived another encounter with Colin Cole, started working with the Cuban Druglord once more. They worked hard at finishing the cloning machine that the Cuban Druglord had planned long before. Sometime after Episode 6, Tuckins had realized that Agents Adrian Jensen and Spencer Daniels were undercover U.S. government operatives, and sent a partner in terrorism, Bradshaw O'Rourke, to kill them. Sometime after the events of Episode 7, the cloning device was complete. Also at this time, however, Tuckins found in himself goodness, and despaired for all the evil he had done. He wished to go back to being CEO of Blowfish Enterprises, not an evil villain. However, The Cuban Druglord still had Tuckins on a leash, and Tuckins would lie in wait for the perfect time to betray the Druglord, and repent to Colin Cole. Episode 8: Exodus ''"No longer am I your slave!" ''-Travis Tuckins Tuckins, still working for the Druglord for the time being, ordered the new Hucklethorn army, led by Tumblewheeze Hucklethorn, to attack Oorah Jackson's farm. He also sent the cloned Bradshaw O'Rourke and a grunt named Corporal Toast to oversee the battle. The Hucklethorn Army was defeated, along with their leader. Bradshaw O'Rourke was also killed. After this, Tuckins, still working with the Druglord against his better judgement, set a trap for Colin Cole and his team at the Cloning Facility. However, Colin Cole and Adrian Jensen (who had recently started working with Colin) escaped the trap and confronted the Cuban Druglord outside the facility. Jensen is killed, and Colin and The Druglord have a fistfight. Tuckins probably witnessed this fight from afar, waiting for his time to kill the Cuban Druglord. Tuckins saw that Colin was on the ground, and the druglord had the upper hand. Tuckins then charged and killed the Cuban Druglord. Colin was wounded, and Tuckins told him the he was his father (Though this has been confirmed to be untrue, so it is unknown as to why he would say this). He and Colin came to terms, and Colin fell unconscious. Colin later awoke, and Tuckins stood over him, probably nursing him back to full health. Episode 8-Season 2 Episode 3 It is unknown what happened between Tuckins and Colin during the time after Episode 8. It is known that he continued to be an ally to Colin Cole, and the Mavericks in general. According to Chester Romirez in 'Patriot Bikers', Tuckins had gone back to running Blowfish Enterprises. Sometime before S2 Episode 3, he purchased a home (possibly Adolf Gunter's ski resort) in the German Alps, where he would help Colin later. This part of Tuckins' and Colin's life will probably be a major plot point in a future Maverick episode. During this time he even donned a beard. Season 2 Episode 3: Heroes ''"There is only do, or do not in this world, Colin Cole, you do not try." ''-Travis Tuckins Tuckins was out riding on his ultra-modified Harley Davidson motorcycle near his home in the German Alps when he found Colin Cole unconscious. Colin had just battled Gruber, and been defeated. Tuckins dragged Colin away back to his home. Once Colin woke up, Tuckins bestowed his wisdom upon him. Tuckins then trained Colin, so that Colin became stronger than ever. Colin was grateful for this, and Tuckins gave him his blessing so that he could fight Gruber and win. Future Episodes Tuckins is going to appear many times in the future, most prominently when he is forced to battle an old enemy, and calls for Colin Cole's help. Personality and traits Travis Tuckins is dedicated, and spent much of his life being evil. However, deep down, Tuckins is a loving soul. His weight has changed throughout the series, but he has always been obese. Despite this, he moves with great agility. He is smart and business-minded, running a multi-trillion dollar company. He is a very skilled fighter, and uses a variety of weapons. He usually wears a fedora hat and sunglasses. He has been known to grow beards, although this is only seen once in the series. Appearances Tuckins is a main recurring character, and appears in many episodes. Those are listed here: * Episode 2: Biker Patriots (Supporting role) * Episode 3: The Only Easy Day Was Yesterday (Mentioned only) * Episode 4: Mavericks Disavowed (Supporting Role) * Episode 5: Retribution (Mentioned only) * Episode 6: The Tribulations of Travis Tuckins (Supporting Role) * Episode 7: Homeland Security (Brief appearance in a flashback) (Mentioned) * Episode 8: Exodus (Supporting Role) * S2 Episode 2: Patriot Bikers (Brief cameo) * S2 Episode 3: Heroes (Supporting character) Trivia * Tuckins' stuffing is often seen falling out in the episodes. This is a result of mistakes in production. * After he appeared wearing a beard in S2 Episode 2, he was going to continue wearing the beard in the future. However, while writing newer episodes, it was decided that bearded Tuckins should not return * Tuckins only rode a motorcycle once in the entire series. * Tuckins has "come back from the dead" more than any other character in the series, except for Adolf Gunter (whom he is tied with) * Throughout season 1, Tuckins only appeared in every other episode (the even ones; 2, 4, 6, 8). This streak is broken in season 2, when he appears in Episode 3. * It is unknown why he told Colin Cole that he was his father, as this is never referenced in later episodes * Colin Cole seems to put a lot of trust in Tuckins, despite many of Colin's friends dying by his hand.